


Dyscrasia

by McKelly



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gay Bar, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKelly/pseuds/McKelly
Summary: A short scene featuring Scott - my Toreador PC - and his thinblooded partner, Ares, as they try to find a meal while running from the Second Inquisition. I wrote this to try and acclimate myself to new themes and mechanics in V5.





	Dyscrasia

Scott hated clubs. Perhaps more than he'd grown to hate hunting in and of itself, which was already quite a bit. It was one thing to sink your fangs in the sweaty neck of some random schmuck. That was off putting enough. But when that neck was also covered in the sweat of half a dozen other people... Well Scott didn't care to think about the implications beyond the fact that it was utterly disgusting. That wasn't even taking into account the terrible, deafening music or the blinding strobe lights. Scott grimaced over the rim of the drink he'd been pretending to sip. What he wouldn't give to have a clean place to feed again! As much as he'd complained about the galas his sire used to drag him to, at least the people there knew what a shower was.

"We're never gonna find a meal if you keep scowling like that." 

Scott scowled even more at the sound of his partner's voice. He glanced over to Ares with narrowed eyes. Ares was sitting in the bar stool next to him, drinking the cheapest beer on the club's menu. He didn't look any more comfortable than Scott, but Ares' nervousness looked cute. Scott imagine that his own expression just looked angry. He certainly felt angry enough.

"Why don't you give it a try then?" Scott slid his drink to the side and leaned back in his bar stool, arms crossed. "There's no law saying I've got to be the one who keeps luring in the prey. Maybe you should feed yourself for once."

Ares blushed and stared at the floor. "I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go wait by the door."

"Wait!" Scott reached out and his partner's shoulder. "It's fine. I didn't mean to snap. Just sit tight and enjoy that beer, okay?" What little vitae was left in Scott's undead body rushed to his cheeks. His stomach felt knotted. Scott wasn't sure if he felt shame for his outburst or simply more hunger. He chose to believe it was the former.

"All right." Ares' lips tilted up in a weak attempt at a smile. He looked tired. It’d been close to a week since they’d fed, and Ares was obviously feeling it. “Good luck out there. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Scott smiled back - he hoped it was more convincing than Ares' was - and hopped off his stool. They only had a couple hours before they'd need to skip town. He needed to find them a meal tonight. Who knew when they’d next get the chance?

Scott closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He spent a moment trying to sift through the multitude of scents pooling in the club's damp air. Salty sweat, bad cologne paired with even worse deodorant, booze... Scott was almost ready to give up before he sniffed out what he was looking for: spice. Not like the poor choice in body spray that the men in this particular gay club seemed to be fond of. It was a warm, sweet spice with a subtle metallic quality. Sanguine blood. 

Scott focused on that scent and walked toward the dance floor. He surveyed the edge of the crowd. His eyes moved over a group of twinks in embarrassingly skimpy outfits. One of them had a UV tattoo on his shoulder that glowed faintly as he danced under the club's lights. Scott fought back another grimace. He switched his focus to another section of the crowd. There were a couple men who might have tickled his fancy in life - tall, built, with an undeniable air of confidence. None of them seemed like a suitable meal. It wasn't that they lacked Scott’s desired resonance - plenty of the club goers radiated it - but it wasn't particularly strong. Scott didn't want to go back to Ares with a weak kick. There had to be someone in this club with blood that would pack a little more punch. Scott was going to find out who.  
  
He wandered the edge of the crowd for a moment, unwilling to actually brave the unwashed horrors of the dancers in the middle. He noticed a few with slightly stronger resonance than others. It still wasn't anything noteworthy. At least until he got the the far end of the club. Scott picked up on a whiff that left a lingering heat in his nostrils. He turned his head to follow it, and saw a young man making his way to the bar. He was just a few inches taller than Scott, with a head full of tight brown curls and a slender face. Scott thought he was pretty. Not Scott’s type, but certainly pretty. What mattered more was his resonance, and the fact that Scott could smell it so keenly over the rest of the odors in the club.  
  
Scott grinned. It was time to set the trap.  
  
Scott closed his eyes and focused on what little vitae remained in his veins. Thankfully it didn't take much to activate his Presence. He made a picture of himself in his mind, the image of himself that he wanted his prey to see: someone soft and welcoming. Someone innocent. The childhood friend, the younger sibling, the one you just couldn’t help but adore. Scott hated being so young looking, but he had to admit it did have it’s advantages when it came to the hunt.   
  
He started to walk towards his mark, projecting that mental image outward with every step. Scott set his gaze on the restroom, as though he were heading there, and made sure to step right in the path of the man with the curls. Sure enough they slammed right into each other. Scott let out a little shout of ‘surprise’ and tumbled to the ground.  
  
“What the-?!” The man with the curls stumbled backwards to keep from falling. “Shit man, watch where you’re going!”  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry. Didn't see you there.” Scott started to push himself up from the floor. He looked up at the man and smiled. Their eyes met for a moment and Scott saw his mark’s expression soften. “Won’t happen again, I promise.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?” The man extended a hand to help Scott up from the floor. Scott took it and pulled himself up - a little too quickly - and let go of his balance just enough to fall forward into the man’s chest. Scott laughed nervously and glanced up at the man’s face. There wasn't any annoyance there. Good. There was a slight flush to the man’s cheeks. Fantastic.  
  
“I’m fine. A little clumsy, apparently, but fine.” Scott laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. He averted his gaze just slightly. “Thanks for asking.”  
  
“Hey, I was the one who ran into you. The least I can do is make sure you’re okay.” The man smiled. He had a lovely, lopsided grin. “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink to make up for it?”  
  
“Oh you don’t have-”  
  
“I insist. The name’s David. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“I’m Scott. It’s nice to meet you too.”  
  
Scott followed David to an empty section of the bar. David’s breath already smelled like beer, which suited Scott just fine. He’d get a couple more drinks in the man just to be safe, but the work was still already half done. Seduction was so much easier when the prey was inebriated.  
  
They sat a chatted for a bit. David certainly was a talker, and some of what he had to say was interesting. Scott nodded and offered commentary when possible. He answered questions about himself - all lies of course - and leaned in close as he took fake sips from a tall can of hard cider. After a half hour or so it seemed like David really was into him. Perfect. Scott glanced across the bar and saw Ares watching them both like a hawk. Scott threw him a wink while David ordered another drink.  
  
“So uh, this is gonna sound silly and you can totally tell me to back off if you want.” Scott looked down at his lap and clenched his hands together. “But we seem to be getting along well and if you wanted to, I was wondering if we might… go have some fun elsewhere…?”  
  
David draped his arm loosely over Scott’s shoulder and laughed. “Hey man, if you think people come to this place to *not* get laid than you are sorely mistaken. Of course I’m down.”  
  
“Really?” Scott snapped his gaze upward again and widened his eyes. “That’s… that’s awesome. I mean great.” David laughed as Scott stuttered. “Do you want to take this discussion somewhere a little quieter?”  
  
“Gladly. I’m staying in a hotel room a couple blocks away, if you’re up for a quick walk.”  
  
“Why not? It’ll get the blood pumping.”  
  
~*~  
  


David spent the walk holding Scott close and whispering filthy nothings in Scott’s ear. Scott pretended to be enthused. He really didn't like anyone but Ares holding him like this, and he knew Ares certainly didn't like seeing anyone else hold him, but they’d both come to accept it as a necessary evil if they wanted to stay fed.

Ares had followed shortly after them, keeping to the shadows and alleys while Scott kept David distracted. It only took a few minutes to reach their destination. The hotel itself wasn't the best quality, but it wasn't a dive either, so things could be worse. David excused himself to the toilet once they reached his room. Scott spotted a spare room key on the dresser. He took the opportunity to grab it and slide it ever so slightly under the hotel room door. Scott heard the toilet flush and walked back over to the bed.

“Do you need the can?” David asked as he walked out of the restroom.  
  
“I think I’ll be okay.” Scott flashed David a fake smile. He leaned backwards on the mattress. “And I also think you know exactly what I need right now.”  
  
David smirked. He was on top of Scott in an instant, pulling Scott into a rough kiss. David actually kissed well. Not as well as Ares, or course, but well enough that it wasn't a totally miserable experience. Scott didn't even have to pretend to be into it. He spent some time letting David enjoy the kiss before breaking it and trailing soft pecks across David’s jaw. David tilted his head to the side. Scott smirked and licked David’s exposed neck. David shuddered. Scott did as well. His beast knew how close he was to a vein, and it was hard to keep the damn thing under control. There was a growing urge in the back of his him to tear into David’s neck without mercy. Scott wouldn't give into it, though. He gave David a few real kisses first before going with his fangs.  
  
But when he did go in with his fangs… well there was no word to describe in but “mind-blowing.” David’s resonance had seemed strong at the club, but actually tasting it? Unbelievable. Usually it took a minute or two to really dig into a person’s emotions, but Scott was drowned in a wave of pure, unadulterated joy the moment the blood swept over his tongue. He felt alive, more alive than he had when he was still human. His whole body filled with warmth beyond what was normal for fresh blood. Flashes of memory assaulted his mind; images of a pretty young lover with sky blue eyes, phantom arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace, a dizzying high of physical and emotional ecstasy.  
  
Scott moaned as the blood flowed into his mouth. David moaned as well, going limp in Scott’s arms as he succumbed to the pleasure of the Kiss.  
  
A moment later the door clicked open. Scott barely registered Ares walking into the room. All he could focus on was the intensity of the blood flowing over his tongue. He did feel mattress sink when Ares sat down, though, and stopped drinking just long enough to utter a few words.  
  
“You _need_ to try this.”  
  
Ares leaned over David - who was thankfully so enraptured that he’d lost all sense of reality - from behind and sunk his fangs into the other side of David’s neck. Scott could have sworn he heard his partner growl. The three men writhed together on the mattress, locked in pleasure greater than any of them expected to have felt that night.  
  
Eventually David stopped moving entirely, and his dead weight falling against Scott was enough to snap Scott back to reality. Scott gasped as he pulled his fangs free. A quick lick closed up the bite wound. Ares let go a few moments later, and together they rolled David’s unconscious form to a free space on the bed.  
  
They started at each other in silence for a second. Scott wasn't sure what it was was, but Ares look stunning right then. He eyes were wide, lips parted slightly as he stared at Scott with just as much awe as Scott felt. Scott looked his partner up and down, drinking in the sight of his partner’s sculpted arms and obvious bulge. Having a thin-blooded lover had its advantages, and knowing Ares could feel arousal like a human - that Scott could make him feel that arousal on a whim - was definitely one of them. Scott wanted nothing more than to sit there for the rest of eternity, drinking in the beautiful sight before him.   
  
“I want you so much right now.” Ares’ words were breathy, just above a whisper. Scott leaned forward and kissed him, pushing his tongue deep into Ares’ warm mouth. Ares’ actually whined when Scott pulled away.  
  
“I know.” Scott stroked Ares’ cheek and smirked. “I feel it too. Christ, I knew he’d taste good, but to think we’d tap a clot… Now that’s luck right there.”  
  
Ares nodded. They sat there on the bed for several long minutes, just staring at each other. Scott wanted nothing more than to pounce on Ares and make him scream Scott’s name. He didn't dare move for fear that he might actually do it.  
  
“We should probably get back to the others.” Ares was the one to finally speak. He glanced to the door, looking just a little disappointed.  
  
“Charlotte’s probably missing us.” Scott forced his thoughts to their daughter, who was probably driving the rest of the coterie up the wall right about then. “Or you, actually. You know how she gets when her favorite dad isn't around.  
  
“Yeah…” Ares blushed and scratched his cheek. He looked back at Scott, then back at the door, and then Scott again.  “Think the girls will let us have the RV to ourselves for a bit?”  
  
“They damn well better.”

Ares grinned. He stood up and offered Scott a hand up off the bed. “What should be do about that guy?” He nodded towards David.  
  
Scott shrugged. “We didn't take enough to kill him. Or at least I didn't. He’s still breathing, right?” He squinted at the unconscious man and saw David’s chest expand slightly. “Yeah, still breathing.”

“I feel like we should at least call 911.”

“I’ll use the room phone. You find a back door and meet me outside.”

Ares nodded. He leaned down and kissed Scott on the forehead before disappearing out the door. 


End file.
